foreverunrestfandomcom-20200215-history
Macon:The Lancea Sanctum
The Lancea Sanctum were one of the two covenants that comprised the coterie that founded the city of Macon in 1822. After settling in Macon in 1830 they were instrumental in Macon's development as they worked seemlessly with the Invictus led by Robert Boone. Though the Sanctum that were crucial to Macon's survival during its formative years headed west shortly after the Civil War, the Lancea Sanctum's relationship with the Invictus remained strong until a century later during the civil rights movement. The Sanctum's efforts gifted Macon with what are now Wesleyan College and Mercer University as well as helping to guide early Maconites through the pre-civil war period of industrialization. The industry that was entering Macon during this period required laborers of certain skills, skills that were illegal for slaves to posses such as mathematics and literacy. Without the spiritual and educational guidance provided by the Sanctum the city would not have been able to provide the requisite skilled labor to ensure that local factories worked at peek performance. During the civil rights movement Carthian actions strained the relationship between the Sanctum and the Invictus. While the relationship was by no means destroyed the two factions have seemed to have gone their separate ways. Despite the loss of Invictus support the Sanctum has continued to bring aid to the city in the form of the revitalization of the The People's Credit Union (now called the Greater Macon Credit Union) and the construction of the Avondale district in southeast Macon/Bibb County. Modern Nights The Lancea Sanctum continue to thrive in Macon, despite the diminished support of the Invictus. By revitalizing The People's Credit Union (which has been renamed the Greater Macon Credit Union) and constructing the Avondale district outside of Macon's original city limits the Lancea Sanctum has effectively carved out its own domain within the domain of Macon, a domain that has been recognized by the Invictus prince of Macon. An Insider's Perspective The Lancea Sanctum of Macon are comprised of non-aligned Sanctum. There are no formal relationship between the Sanctum of Macon and the Invictus as a whole and any loyalty to the Invictus of Macon was dissolved long ago. They are no more obligated than a subject is to its prince. Traditionalists The Sanctum Traditionalists are a collection of Sanctified that believe that they have some obligation to the Invictus. Whatever form this obligation takes, the Traditionalists considers it to be as sacred (or nearly as sacred) as any of the other Traditions that hold vampire society together. They view the Sanctum's relationship with the Invictus to be dualistic or symbiotic in nature. While one would not be destroyed without the other, their whole is greater than the sum of their parts. Any duty that non-aligned Sanctum fulfill on behalf of mortal or kindred societies the Traditionalists may consider to be exclusive to the Invictus. Though no Sanctum would go so far as to teach an Invictus Theban Sorcery, they may perform a variety of rituals on the Invictus' behalf, possibly leading to disciplinary action by their non-aligned or Independent superiors. Independents The Independents, like the Carthian Anarchists, are not so much an organization as they are a collection of Sanctum who strongly believe that a disproportionate alliance with the Invictus exposes the Sanctum to an unnecessary level of risk. This opinion could stem from the Sanctified's need for separtion of temporal power from spiritual growth or it could come from the fear that the covenants integrity could be irreparably damaged or possibly be as petty as being contrary to a political rival. Though the Independents are not a formal group within the Sanctum, the vast majority of the covenants higher stations are held by Independents. Category:Vampire Category:The Chronicle Category:Under Construction Category:Lore